


A Little More Human

by Carter_Vincent



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:02:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5090006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carter_Vincent/pseuds/Carter_Vincent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Star finds a new spell that turns kittens into bunnies and bunnies into kittens. So obviously, she has to test it out as quickly as possible. Everything was going according to plan until a certain purple skinned hell boy came out of nowhere. Or..was it according to plan?<br/>Please note, this story has been discontinued and is no longer being updated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is another rp between Lynn and I. She's Marco and I'm Tom, Star, and kinda everyone else. I know I'm a bad Star but Tom being calmer than canon is on purpose, I swear. Btw, this gets very sexual and stays that way for a while-- But then it dies down again..eventually.

"It's fine, Marco, just relax~! I know what I'm doing, afterall!" Stan grinned at him, holding up her wand. She'd found a new spell and wanted to test it out. As she understood, it could change cats to rabbits and rabbits to cats. Of course that meant she had to test it out /immediately/. Marco strongly disagreed, as usual, because spells never went well when it was Star Butterfly doing it. "I'm great at magic! You can't deny that~!" Pointing the wand at a cage with a rabbit in it, she started the spell, "Changious," great wording like always, "Shapious-" Now, the last word of the spell would have been 'Rabbit' but all of the sudden, a certain purple skinned hell boy popped out of the fucking floor. "Tom!?" The wand shot out a stream of bright pink with blue stars in it, hitting Tom square in the chest and knocking him to the ground. She dropped the wand and hurried over to him, "Tom!" With a gasp, Star covered her mouth, her already big purple eyes widened as she turned to Marco.   
Tom was unconscious at the moment but that wasn't what she was frozen about. His pink hair was jet black, his purple skin a bit darker than Marco's own. His third eye was missing, along with his horns, pointed ears and teeth, and the triangles under and above his eyes.  
Marco was shocked by whatever just happening. "What? What did you do, Star??" Marco asked as he hurried over; he was stunned by what he saw, "Star! Is that Tom!?" He furrowed his eyebrows and took a good long look at him.  
She nodded slowly, unable to speak. Tom groaned, frowning and slowly opening his eyes. "Whoa, what happened..?" He looked up at the two, "What are you staring at?" He asked, glancing between the two slowly. Star hummed for a moment then hurried away and came back with a handheld mirror, holding it out for him. Tom raised an eyebrow but took it and looked at himself. His jaw dropped, his eyes widening as he brought a hand up and touched his cheek. "Star, what did you do!?"   
"I don't know!" She squeaked.  
Marco quickly turns to Star, "It was that changing spell! Instead of rabbit, you called out tom and he got changed instead!...Into a...human.." Marco tried to explain turning back to the hellboy. "I think you're a human?"  
Tom started hyperventilating almost as he got to his feet. "Change me back! Change my back!"   
"Ah! I don't know how to!" Star panicked slightly, getting her wand back.   
"Where's the bell I gave you for The Blood Moon Ball!?" Tom shouted, glaring. Star hurried got the bell thing and gave it to him. He went to the balcony, rung it, and left when the carriage came.   
Stan turned to Marco, "He's going to kill me."  
Marco awkwardly shook his head. "Oh no, he wouldn't do that. At least...he did scream at you and get really upset. But I don't think Tom is gonna kill you. You’re overreacting."  
"Marco, I liteRALLY TURNED HIM INTO A HUMAN! HE HATES HUMANS!" She shouted, looking terrified.  
"Calm down! You can change him back, just find a reverse spell in the boo--wait he hates humans? Well I feel insulted, now. He deserves it then...be a human hater." Marco angrily pouted as he crossed his arms over his chest.   
Star ignored him and started panting quickly, pulling handfuls of her hair like she does.  
"Star! You’re overreacting I’m sure Tom will be fine. He knows you can figure this out," he said, waving his hand as if he was trying to swat away the issue.  
She slowly calmed down but just as she managed to control her breathing, Tom’s carriage came back up and he was practically thrown into her room by the driver. "BUT I'M NOT A HUM-" he tried shouting but the carriage disappeared before he could. After a still moment, he snapped his look to Star, looking murderous, "I JUST GOT KICKED OUT OF MY HOME BECAUSE OF YOUR HORRIBLE MAGIC!"  
Marco stood in front of Star (just in case) in one of his Karate starter poses. Given the fact Tom is a human now, Marco wasn’t exactly scared of him anymore. "It wasn't her fault," he said calmly but firmly.  
He was practically shaking at this point. Star was too. "I'm sorry, Tom! I didn't mean to, you got in the way of a new spell and it happened too quickly for me to change what was happening!"   
Tom wanted to yell more but honestly, he couldn't think straight enough to do so.  
"Would everyone just calm down? This can be all fixed! We always fix Star’s mistakes so just relax and let’s talk about this." Marco eyed Tom cautiously.   
"Shut up, Marco! Holy shit, your voice is making me want to vomit!" Tom snapped at him. If he was normal, the whole house would probably be on fire at this point. Marco furrowed his eyebrows and became quiet, taking bit of a step back. Tom gripped his hands into tight fists and counted back from ten through gritted teeth. At one, he sighed, glaring at them again, "What am I supposed to do?"  
"You could live here until you're better!" Star said quickly.  
Marco flinched, looking at Star, "Are you serious?" He asked worriedly. Not wanting him to stay.  
"Where else is he supposed to stay!? I got him kicked out of his house!"  
"Okay, okay! He can stay here. Just..let me go tell my parents." Marco quickly turned to leave the room.  
Tom squinted at Marco, "Tell them my last name is Wilson."  
Marco turn his head back, looking back at Tom."Fine. Tom Wilson. " He left the room, going downstairs.  
He huffed, looking at Star, "I hate him."   
"I know you do."  
It wasn't long before Marco came back, standing back in the spot he was before.  
"What'd your stupid parents say?" He growled.  
Marco huffed, crossing his arms then looked at his best friend, "Star. Can you tell 'Wilson' my wonderful parents said they don't mind, he should get ready for dinner.”  
"Real' mature." Tom rolled his eyes. Looking at himself, he whimpered slightly, looking upset for a fraction of a second then looked angry again, glaring at Marco.  
Marco narrowed his eyes at Tom when the guy glared at him then turned away. "C'mon, Star, we're having enchiladas tonight."  
"Ooo~! Enchiladas!" She grinned, looking at Tom, "They're delicious!"   
"I don't care! I don't eat!" He snapped.  
"Dude. You’re human. You HAVE to eat. So come on, man."  
"No! I'm not a human!"  
Marco rolled his eyes. "Fine, don’t eat. C'mon, Star." Marco grabbed her hand and pulled her out the room.  
Star whimpered slightly, looking back at Tom but turned forwards and walked with Marco.  
Once they were safely out of the room and heading down the stairs, Marco looked at Star, "I don’t trust him in my house."  
"He won't do anything bad to you, Marco besides threats." Star said, still clearly upset.   
"He's from the underworld. And hates humans. And he has extreme anger and can easily act on impulse. What if he smothers me in my sleep with a pillow? What if he does something to my parents? I don’t trust him. I can't trust him. And I will NEVER trust him. He's a predator, Star."  
"Tom's..Like, that expression..Uh..All lick and no bite? That sounds right!" She smiled, "He yells a lot and gets angry easily but he would never hurt anyone." Star wasn't sure if she believed herself or not but as long as Marco believed her, it was fine.  
"It’s bark and no bite...but.." He sighed. "I trust you so I guess I’ll believe you."  
Star nodded.   
While eating dinner, Mrs Diaz looked at Marco, "Where is Tom?"  
Marco slowly set his fork down and looked up at his mom, "He's not hungry."  
"Oh, that's too bad..Now, because Tom is a boy, and we already have an exchange student, he'll have to share your room, Marco."  
Marco was in the middle of taking a bite of his food and instantly started choking, dropping his fork. Star slapped his back hard, looking a bit freaked out.  
After coughing, he drank some water to wash it down. "Can't he just stay on the couch? I don’t have another bed in my room." He said, almost a bit desperately.   
"Marco! Don't be rude to our new guest!" She slightly scolded with a frown, "We'll go get a bed for him tomorrow."  
"But what about tonight? And I don't think he's even staying that long. Why waste that much money on him, it’s not like he's moving in.”  
Tom came downstairs suddenly, looking very angry. "Marco. There is something wrong and I don't trust Star. I don't trust you either but you're at least human so you're more useful right now." Star looked slightly offended but didn’t say anything.  
"Uh.." He looked at star, then his parents, then back at tom, "Fine. " He stood up and walked over to him, "What is it?"  
"There something wrong with my stomach. It keeps making sounds and it hurts."  
"Tom. That means you’re hungry. Which means you need to eat or you'll get sick."  
He groaned, "I don't get hungry!"  
"But. You. Are. Human!!" Marco groaned as well, "Deal with the problem yourself." He turned to go to the table again.  
“Wait- I don't-" Tom huffed and followed him.   
"Oh, you must be Tom!" Mrs Diaz got to her feet, grinning at him, "Will you be eating with us after all?"   
Almost a completely different person it seemed, Tom politely smiled at her, "Hello, Mrs and Mr Diaz. I wasn't very hungry earlier but I believe some dinner would be lovely right now if you wouldn't mind. I hope you don't feel like I'm intruding."   
"Oh, what a polite boy~!" Mrs Diaz clapped slightly, "I'll go get you a plate!" She hurried off as Tom sat beside Marco.  
Marco just stared at Tom with wide eyes as one twitched a bit. Does he hate humans or only Marco? He couldn't tell and maybe it was best to just not think it over.  
Mrs Diaz returned with a plate and handed it to Tom. Tom thanked her and picked up the knife and fork. He whispered to Marco, "How do I as these things?”  
Marco looked over at him, "Uh..just..watch how everyone else uses them," he whispered back.  
He glanced at Marco then started watching everyone eat. Closely examining how to hold and use the utensils.   
"Tom, are you going to eat, sweetie?" The misses asked.   
"Oh, yes! My apologies~ Just..Thinking about something." Tom slowly started cutting the enchilada. After stabbing the piece a few times, he finally got it to stay on the fork and slipped it into his mouth. He awkwardly chewed it and swallowed. "It's very good, thank you."  
"Um, mom?" Marco set his fork down since he was obviously done eating, "Where exactly is Tom sleeping? We don't have a bed for so uh.maybe the couch /is/ a good idea?"  
"He seems small enough-" Tom seemed annoyed by that, "-You two can share your bed for tonight!" Like Marco had earlier, Tom started choking on a bite of food, dropping his knife and fork.  
"Mom! You can't be serious. Can’t I just sleep on the couch myself and let him have the bed?"  
"Marco, don't be rude! Tom, would you like to share Marco's bed with him?"   
Now, Tom meant to say, "No, Mrs Diaz!" But from coughing and choking, it can out as, "S- az!" Which, obviously, was "Yes!" To Mrs Diaz.   
"You see? He wants to sleep with you!"  
Marco instantly looked over to the long haired blonde, "Star! Help me out here. Tell them we can't sleep together!"  
Star shook her head, "No! No, no!" She laughed a bit, “Hahaha~ No.” She got to her feet, "I'm not involved. Goodnight!" Turning, she hurried upstairs.  
He then looked over at his father. "...Dad? You have to agree this is wrong!"  
Mr Diaz gave Marco his big, corny grin, "I think it's a wonderful idea!"  
Marco sighed. "Fine. Just in case, my will is already written and put away in my dresser."  
Tom rolled his eyes stole a sip of Marco's drink then started eating again.  
"You could at least ask before you do that."  
"I did ask."  
"No...no. you didn't. Now I have Tom germs all over my cup."  
"Sure I did. In my head. And that's what counts. And hey, I drank from Marco germs so whatever."  
Marco just slides the cup over to the other, "you can have it."  
"I don't want it. I only took a sip because I was dying." He pushed it back.  
"You overreact too much," he stated, standing up with his empty plate and cup, putting the plate in the sink and dumping out the drink.   
Tom grumbled something and followed Marco, "What should I do with this, don' want it anymore." He said, referring to the enchilada.  
Marco looked back at Tom, "Give it to the puppies. They love enchiladas, but watch out for their laser eyes."  
He looked confused then sighed, "I'm sure that's Star's fault. Where are they?"  
"Uh..I don't know..hold on." Marco put two finger in his mouth and whistled loudly. A sudden thumping sound of a baby stampede came speeding in the kitchen.  
Tom jumped when the brunet whistled suddenly. Looking at the puppy, he smiled and knelt down, setting the plate on the floor then pet it's head. Marco blinked a few times as he watched him. The puppies just attacked the plate but in such a cute manner, wagging their small tails. He chuckled softly then sat up and looked at Marco, instantly back to angry Tom.Marco stared at him for a split moment with no expression then just turned and started to walk away.  
He blinked then started following him, "Where are you going?"  
"To my room. Why?" He looked back at him as he walked.  
Tom shrugged, "I was just asking." He glared at him.  
Marco furrowed his eyebrows but didn't talk as he continued walking. Tom just followed him quietly.  
He didn't notice Tom following him until he got to the door of his bedroom, so he stopped and turned around, "What?"  
"We're both sleeping in here, are we not?"  
"are you tired?" He asked, opening the door to his bedroom.  
"Are you?"  
"Yes?" He looked at him with a raised brow then entered his room, going over to the dresser.  
"Then I suppose I am…” Tom sighed slightly, sitting on the edge of Marco's bed and giving it a distasteful glare.  
"Fine." He dug in his drawers before throwing balled up clothing to the now human hellboy. "Pjs."  
He jumped slightly when they were thrown at him then relaxed, glaring at Marco, "I don't wear clothing when I sleep."  
Marco snapped his head towards the other, "Naked!?"  
"..That is what no clothing means, yes." He shook his head, "And don't shout at me."  
Marco went quiet, walking over to the bed, pulling a pillow off the bed and a blanket, throwing it on the ground, "I’m sleeping on the floor."  
"Good." Tom stood up and went to the window, looking up at the star-filled sky. He gave a pained groan and swayed, quickly taking his forehead with one hand and supporting himself on Marco’s dresser with the other.  
Marco glared over before going over to grab the clothes he gave Tom, "You alright there?" He asked, though he didn’t actually care very much.  
Tom fell back a couple steps then onto the bed. He sat up slowly after a moment but he looked unfocused, his eyes not on anything in particular. "My head is killing me..It's very disorienting only having two eyes."  
"Just lay down and go to sleep, you'll be fine tomorrow..maybe." he started to get his clothes off to change.  
Tom looked over at Marco, watching him undress for a few moments before grumbling and standing back up, doing the same. But Marco got on his pjs then started to neatly lay down his makeshift bed. Once he was bare, he crawled into Marco's bed and curled up under the sheet Marco left for him.  
"Goodnight,” Marco said before laying down and getting comfortable.  
"..Night.." He mumbled, closing his eyes. After two or three hours of turning and shifting and kicking and rolling, Tom sat up. He looked down at Marco then sighed and got up, slowly feeling his way over to the dresser. He picked up the pjs Marco had given him earlier and slipped them on then knelt beside the brunet and started shaking him, "Wake up.."  
The boy was quiet for a moment before rolling onto his back looking up at tom. "Mm? What is it?" He asked in a groaned.  
He huffed, looking away for a moment then back at him with a glare and puffed cheeks, "I'm lonely..I can't sleep...I put on your pjs."  
"So? What do you want me to...wait you not asking me to sleep with you are you? Because that is a no.”  
"Get in the damn bed." He snapped quietly.  
"Get away from me," he said pushing him away then curled up in the blanket.  
Tom whimpered softly, shaking him, "...Please?"  
He sighed, sitting up. "Do you usually have someone sleeping with you?"  
"No, but I'm lonely.."  
Marco got up off the ground, picking up the blanket and such, not saying anything. Tom smiled with a gasp, quickly getting to his feet.  
Marco threw the blanket and pillow onto the bed before crawling in, "Come on." Tom quickly crawled into the bed, smiling still. He looked over at him, only seeing a bit of the moon’s light on him, and he raised a brow, "Stop smiling, you’re creeping me out."  
"You're creepy." He said quickly.  
He just rolls his eyes and lays down, covering his head with his pillow.Tom fell asleep almost instantly. In his sleep, he nuzzled up against Marco. Marco wasn't even asleep yet when he instantly fell asleep. Star dated such a clingy guy. He tried scooted away but Tom tightened his arms around him subconsciously. He groaned but then just shut his eyes and dozed off.


	2. Chapter 2

Tom woke up around noon the next day and sat up, looking around. Marco and Star were in school..He sighed and went back to sleep. He hugged the pillow Marco had been using tightly to his chest, a small smile curly at his lips in his sleep.  
The whole school day Marco did nothing but complain to Star and his two nerdy friends how irritatingly weird the whole situation was.  
Tom woke up again when Marco and Star were home. He got out of bed and went downstairs. Star and Marco was just coming inside, Marco was in the middle of an explanation why it’s safer to keep his shoulder satchel book inside of his jacket instead of the outside.  
"Where were you guys?"  
"At school," Star stated.  
"Dumb." Tom rolled his eyes.  
"You’re dumb," Marco said quickly, passing him.  
"Mature as usual." Tom sat on the couch, Star sat beside him.  
"Star, Imma make some nachos, you want some?" He asked going into the kitchen.  
"Marco, do you really have to ask me that?"  
He chuckled a bit, opening a new bag of the chips, "No. No I don’t~"  
Star giggled, "How was your day, Tom..?"  
Tom shrugged, "I just woke up."  
"Whoa, you were sleeping in my bed all day? Ugh..." Marco shook his head starting to make the nachos.  
"Sadly." He huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.  
Marco didn't say anything, just heated the nachos and brought them into the living room. Star started eating the nachos right away, grinning.  
"You want some, Tom?" Marco asked, eating some nachos.  
"What are they..?" The new noiret asked, eyeing the cheesy chips suspiciously.  
"Chips..with cheese and stuff. Come on just try it."  
Tom rolled his eyes but took some chips and awkwardly ate them. "It's not horrible.."  
"Quit pretending. You love it."  
"I don't love it! It's not horrible!" He glared but took another couple.  
"Lair." He rolled his eyes, grabbing more.  
"You're a liar." Tom snarled slightly.  
"And a clingy weirdo."  
He blinked then looked at Marco, "What's that supposed to mean?"  
Marco turned to Star, "You know what Tom did last night? He slept nude so I slept on the floor then in the middle of the night, Tom begged me to come to bed with him because he's 'lonely' and then when I finally agreed, he wouldn't stop smiling! Once he fell asleep he started /cuddling/ me. Weirdest experience of my life."  
Tom was squinting at Marco through slits between his eyelids. Star nodded, "Yeeeaaah...You do cuddle a lot in your sleep, Tom."  
"I do not!" He snapped, glaring at her.  
"Yeah, you..kinda do. A lot. Like, every time you sleep."  
Tom groaned and stomped upstairs.  
"....Wait, you two slept together before?" He asked, raising a brow at her.  
"We did date in the past, Marco?" Star looked at Marco, "But it wasn't like. Sleeping together. It was like that, actually, he'd sneak into the room I was sleeping in and say how lonely he was then cuddle me to death once he was asleep. I think it's because he's actually lonely..He might act like he hates everything and everyone, but he's really just like a lonely puppy with anger issues."  
"Probably why he's so obsessed with trying to get you back. No one wants to be with a jerk like him. I’m surprised someone as sweet as you even tries to put up with monster like him," Marco just says coldly, continuing to eat.  
She sighed, tucking some hair behind her ear, "He's not all horrible. Sometimes he's actually pretty cool. And on occasion, he could be a sweet boyfriend. Like for instance," she took off her red headband with the horns, "He gave me this for our anniversary so I wouldn't feel awkward about not having horns."  
Marco looked over at her. Wow. She still wears it too. "If he's so great then why'd you let him go?"  
"His anger issues use to be a lot worse, believe it or not." Star shrugged, sighing, "It was annoying more than anything. But sometimes, only a few times, I was honestly scared of him."  
“If it’s not as bad as it is now, then why do you still leave him hanging that way? Since he's such non-horrible guy."  
She stood up, clutching the headband in her hands. "I don't want to talk about this anymore." She went upstairs quickly and to her room. Tom had been listening to them from the top of the stairs and when she came up, he moved aside without even looking at her. Marco sighed, dropping the bowl of nachos on the coffee table, pulling his feet up on the couch and throwing his head back.  
After a couple minutes, Tom came downstairs. "Your parents got my bed set up, by the way."  
"Great," he stated, looking up at him then back down at his hands.  
He started messing with his hands, "I don't understand why Star can't give me another chance. I'm just asking for one. I've changed everything about myself and she still hates me for that one reason!"  
"I don’t know, man, she's the most complicated girl I've ever met." He got up from the couch. "you gotta drop it. Changing yourself completely for someone else is not good"  
"Yeah but it is nice. Being about to control my anger, I mean." He paused, "You're right, though, I should move on from her."  
"It’s good you changed yourself for good. But you shouldn't do it for her. But yeah. You should move on."  
He sighed then glared at Marco, "You're just saying that because you like her."  
Marco flinched when he processed what Tom said and quickly looked at him. “What? Yeah, I like her but not in that way. She's my best friend."  
"That's hardly believable. I bet even she knows it."  
"I don't like her that way. You’re just trying to find an excuse on why not to give up on trying to get with her but truth be told. She. Doesn't. Want you.”  
"I /know/ that!" He snapped at him, glaring again. "You don't need to say it all the time! I know she doesn't!"  
"I don’t want to talk about this anymore.” He turned and left to the kitchen.  
Tom ran his fingers through his now black hair with a sigh, calming himself down quickly then quietly followed him into the kitchen. Marco was digging in the fridge and pulled out a two liter of soda, chugging it straight out of the bottle.  
He cringed, "Well, now I know what /not/ to drink.  
He lowered the bottle and looked back at him. "What? What do you mean?"  
He rolled his eyes, "Nothing. Hey, Marco, how old are you?"  
"Seventeen, why?" He asked, turning back to the bottle and started chugging again. He got thirsty when he was stressed.  
Tom shrugged, "I don't know. I need clothing.." He looking Marco over then headed upstairs, "I'm taking some of yours."  
"Whoa, whoa, hey," he set his bottle down and quickly followed him, "I don’t want you going through my things. I'll get the clothes for you."  
"No, you'll pick out something gross. Do you even have any more clothes then that white shirt and jeans? Because every time I've seen you, that's what you're in. Except the suit you wore when you snuck into the ball.."  
"I do. I just..prefer this style. I only wear different things on occasion. But I don't care what you want I don’t want you in my things."  
"I'll be getting clothing from your /dresser/." He frowned at Marco, "What, do you have a vibrator you don't want anyone to know'bout?"  
"what? ..No, just stay out of my things I’ll do it for you," he said with a slight blush before running ahead of him and going upstairs.  
Tom huffed and went up after him. "I don't see why I can't get my clothing for me? Maybe if you'd elaborate a bit with me, I would understand."  
"No. I don’t want to." He said in a bit of a childish tone, going to the dresser.  
"Mature." Tom shook his head and went up to him, pushing him to the side, starting to look through the shirt drawer.  
Marco tried to race him there but Tom was strangely faster than him. His eyes widen when he saw him in the dresser, running over to him, he tried to pull him away, "I said no!"  
Tom took both of Marco's wrist and had him pinned to the wall beside the dresser in blink of an eye. He looked irritated, not mad, but irritated. After a long moment of just frowning at him, he let go and went back to the drawer. A few moments passed and he stopped, his eyebrows perking. "Marco..Just out of curiosity," He picked up a magazine and flipped through it, "Are you gay?"  
Marco stayed quiet for a long moment before he hid his face in his hands, groaning out of stress and embarrassment. "Please don’t make fun of me…”  
He blinked and looked back at Marco, closing the playgirl and dropping it back in the dresser. "I won't." He pulled out a shirt and then a pair of black jeans and started stripping, "Just tell me if I give you a boner, aight~?" He smirked slightly.  
Marco snapped his head to look over at Tom. “Oh my god, what?" He asked, his expression seeming a bit uncomfortable and confused.  
"Awh, come on~ I mean, I know I'm not nearly as great as I usually look but I wouldn't say this is a horrible look either!" Once dressed, he went up to Marco again, "So all those times you were saying you don't want to be with Star..You were serious?"  
Marco gulped, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't look Tom in the eyes. "Yes. I've said that. She's my best friend. Not someone I want to be with."  
"Because she's a she?" Tom smirked again, setting his hands on Marco's hips and stepping up close and personal to him, "What about me?"  
Marco was instantly flooded with different type of weird and confusing emotions. Mostly the feeling he got when scanning over his playgirl magazine. "I-I-I....y-y-you....hate?" He stuttered in shocked."B-b-but star? Hate? What?"  
Tom snorted at Marco, "Wow. You're a trainwreck with this sort of stuff." He turned and left the room, going to Star's, shutting the door behind him.  
"A-am not!" He pouted angrily before quickly locking the door then plopped down on his bed, hidding his face away in the pillow, trying not to scream.

~~~

Star and Tom were locked away in her room all the way until dinner. Tom looked pissed (at least he looked back to normal, right?) and Star annoyed as they sat at the table for dinner together. Marco was just walking down stairs from his room then sitting down at the table quietly. Tacos were for dinner. Tom watched the others eat for a couple moments before starting as well. So far, tacos were his favourite things.  
The silence just continued to make Marco feel weird as he looked around at everyone. Until Mrs Diaz broke it.  
"Tom!" Mrs Diaz straightened slightly with a smile, "Tomorrow you'll be starting school, alright?"  
He stared at her, "I'll wh-" he stopped when his mouthful of food spit everywhere and swallowed, blushing somewhat and straightening as well. "I'm sorry, but what?"  
"Tomorrow is your first day at school~" she repeated with a smile.  
Tom looked at the other two teenagers with widened eyes.  
Marco just shrugged, "You have to go to school, man."  
"No, I don't? What? I don't have to do that! I'm a prince!"  
Star frowned, "I'm a princess?"  
"What are you a prince of, Tom?" Mrs Diaz asked excitedly.  
Tom frowned at her, "Hell. I'm taking a shower." He stormed upstairs.  
Mrs Diaz looked at Marco, "Did he just say he's the prince of hell?"  
Star shook her head, "He's the prince of the underworld. Hell is a..Harsher word for it."  
"That's the only reason he's here. Star turned him to human so he was kicked out of his home. Speaking of which, Star, have you figured anything out on a reverse spell yet?"  
"That's what Tom and I were doing all day!" She groaned, "So far, we haven't found anything and are you okay, Mrs Diaz?" Mrs Diaz was saying biblical verses in Spanish, clutching her crucifix necklace and fanning herself, Mr Diaz was trying to get her to calm down.  
Marco frowned a bit, "My mom isn't handling the whole Tom being from hell thing. See. I told you it wasn't a good idea having that guy here."  
"What were we supposed to do!? We got him kicked out of his house!" Star looked back at Marco.  
"Maybe if that creep didn't suddenly show up for some weird reason, it'd all be fine!" He jolted up from his seat, sending his seat sliding back, "I’m going to bed." He turned and went stomping upstairs.  
Tom was resting on Marco's bedroom doorframe, his arms crossed over his chest. When he walked up, he straightened off of it and dropped his arms, "Help me with the shower."  
He raised a brow, "You don't know how to work a shower..?"  
"Not yours." Tom walked to the bathroom and looked back at Marco. He looked bored right now, or maybe neutral is a better word.  
He sighed. "Fine." Marco walked to the bathroom, over to the shower, leaned over the tub and turned on the water.  
He leaned against the sink and watched Marco, staring at his bottom as he leaned over. His jeans really didn't compliment it well.  
"Hot?" He asked looking over his shoulder.  
"Hm? What?" Tom looked up from his ass to his face, blushing slightly. "Uh, sure? Yeah, I guess."  
He nodded, setting it on hot before standing up straight, "There."  
He pouted a bit that he wouldn't be able to stare any longer. Standing straight, he started to remove his clothing, "Thank you."  
"Sure thing," he mumbled, looking at him for a moment before quickly heading out the bathroom.  
Once he was done in the shower, Tom walked to Marco’s room in the nude, leaving the clothing on the floor of the bathroom.  
"Dude!" He quickly covered his eyes, "Do you have no common sense??"  
"I think you mean common decency." Tom got on the pjs from last night, "There, look, I'm covered. Calm down the party between your pants~"  
"Ugh. See, you’re obviously making fun of me and it’s not funny." He pouted angrily, crossing his arms.  
"Hey, I could be calling you a faggot and stuff, or tell your crazy Christmas," he meant Christian but he didn't know that. Or really care, "mom. I'm just innocently flirting with you~"  
"Christian. Not Christmas. Don’t flirt with me. It’s extremely weird.."  
"Both equally stupid." He sat on his own bed. "Besides, I know you enjoy it. If you loosened up a bit, it'd be a lot more fun. Then again, you don't know how to be fun."  
"What? No, that's a lie, why does everyone say that? I am so fun! I am such a fun guy. I just don't want to have fun with someone who hates me."  
Tom was quiet for a moment before sighing and getting under the covers of the bed.  
He pulled the blanket up to his ear and curled into a ball, his eyes closed already. Marco stared at Tom, who was hidden away, for a moment before turning and laying down.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahahaha, it's been so long since I've worked with Tomco but my boyfriend and I started a new rp with it (I may post it later on) and remembered this was a thing so yeah, chapter three.

Somewhere around one or two in the morning, Tom had slept walked over and got into Marco's bed. He did the same thing as the previous night, pulling Marco close against him and wrapping his arms around him. Marco did feel a warm presence but he was too asleep to even notice it, it wasn't until later in the morning that his alarm went off. Like the previous night, Tom was to heavily asleep to wake up from Marco's alarm. Once he was comfortable (ie cuddling) it was pretty difficult to wake him.  
Marco reached over to shut off the alarm but he was tugged before he could reach it, turning to look, "What the...? Tom?" Tom growled softly, not appreciating his source of comfort moving so he hugged him a bit tighter. "Tom.." he sighed, just laying back down, "Fine, just a little longer but then we'll have to get up." he rolled over to him, hugging him. Tom smiled in his sleep, nuzzling Marco's head with his face.  
They cuddled for at least another two hours, missing the school bus.  
Tom woke up and looked down at Marco, blushing brightly but smiled. He just sorta watched the dark haired boy for a while before looking back at the clock. "oh no.." He really didn't give a damn but he knew that Marco would. He sat up and started shaking him, "Wake up!"  
Marco made a soft sound of consciousness, he didn't move though. "No, star...it’s your turn to walk the puppies," he mumbled.  
He got on top of Marco, straddling his waist. "Marco!" He started bouncing on top of him, "Seriously, get up!"  
He jumped up, eyes wide open, "Oh my god, what!? What are you doing??"  
He stopped bouncing, "We slept in, it's nine o'clock."  
"What? " He glanced over to the clock before groaning loudly, "Dammit! I knew I shouldn't of laid back down!"  
Tom shrugged and got off of the bed and went to the dresser, getting out clothing for both of them. Marco jumped out of the bed, grabbing the clothes from Tom, stripping  
He turned and shamelessly watched him change. "Don't overreact. Stay calm."  
"I had a test this morning, Tom!" he groaned, pulling of his shirt, his hair was a mess, then dropping his pants.  
"You can redo it." Tom got naked then scanned over Marco again, biting his lip. "You were totally cuddling me." He stated with a smirk as he started getting dressed.  
Marco blushed, stopping for a second. Taking a see breath then looked over at Tom. "You let me go."  
"To wake you up because I know school is important to you for whatever reason."  
"It’s important to me because I want to get in a good college and become a therapist with a PhD."  
"..I don't know what that means but let's go already."  
"Fine. Come on. We're gonna have to walk there," he said, turning away.  
"I could drive?"  
"Drive what?"  
"A car."  
Marco sighed, "Who's car though?? Not my parents."  
"And why not? I'm eighteen."  
"You'll have to get permission." He turned and walked out the room. Tom hummed and left with him.   
When they went downstairs, the parents looked shocked. "Marco! What are you doing still home?" Mr Diaz frowned at him.  
"I’m sorry, dad, I overslept. I’m on my way to to school now."  
"May I drive your car? So we can get to school quicker?" Tom asked politely, smiling at Mr Diaz, who scowled at him.   
"Why would I let a demon drive my car?"   
"Wha-!? Again with the demon! What's with the Diazes and calling me a demon? I'm not a demon!" Tom glared, "Give me your keys, dammit!" He shouted. Mr Diaz unwillingly did so. Tom snatched them from his hand and stormed outside.  
"I’m so sorry dad!" Marco said quickly before chasing tom out the door. "Hey! You don’t talk to my dad like that, that was rude!"  
"It's rude to call me a demon! And you people always do it! What if I called you a vampire all the time? You're not a vampire but you're similar to one. It's /annoying/ and /rude/!"  
Marco raised a brow, "Uh, vampires are dead. We're alive. Look I’m sorry we hurt your feelings but it’s not like you’re not rude because you are."  
"Demons are dead! I'm not dead!" Tom got into the car and turned it on with a groan.  
Marco got into the passenger seat. "Okay..I’m sorry and I apologize for my parents.." Tom groaned again and pulled out of the driveway quickly then sped down the street. Marco rolled his eyes, looking out the window  
When they got to the school, he parked and got out of the car, tucking the keys into his pockets.  
"Hey!" Marco jumped out of the vehicle, following him, "Give me the keys.”  
"What? No, fuck you. I drove, I can drive, you can't, you didn't. I keep the keys."  
"What? They're my dad’s keys and I don't trust you. Give them to me."  
"Are you going to reach into my pocket and take them?"  
"You think I won’t?" Marco reached over to his pocket.  
Tom smirked, stepping up against him, "Do it then~"  
"Don't..don’t be weird about it," he muttered with narrowed eyes before slipping his hand into the front pocket.   
Tom chuckled and pulled his hand out right away and headed inside. Marco shook his head, putting the keys in his pocket and headed inside.  
"So..How does school /work/?"  
"Do as the teacher tells you. Do good. Be smart. Go to the classes you’re assigned to."  
"How do I know what classes to go to?"  
"You have to get your schedule first. C'mon I’ll take you to the office." Tom hummed and followed Marcho in that direction. Marco walked all the way to the office, opening the door for Tom.  
He smiled sarcastically, "Thank you." He walked inside. "Hello, I'm Tom..Uh- Wilson. I'm staying with the Diazes and today's my first day." He said to the secretary.   
"You're late."   
"You're wearing glasses."  
The lady looked confused, "What?"   
"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought we were staring the obvious. Marcus said to get my schedule here."  
"Marcus?"   
"Him." Tom pointed at the Spanish boy.   
"I thought your name was Marco?" She said, looking at Marco.  
"I am Marco?" He raised a brow looking at Tom like he was starting to go a bit crazy.  
"Marco, Marcus, both Italian or whatever. Give me my schedule." The lady scuffed and left to get it.  
"You’re an ass. I’m Mexican not Italian. Marco is not an Italian name. You know what, fuck you. You get around here on your own, I’m out.” Marco turned and left the office.  
Tom shrugged, "Whatever, Marcus." He called after him, smirking. Marco narrowed his eyes at him, rolling his eyes before rushing to class.   
At lunch, Marco could see Tom sitting in the corner of the lunchroom, at the very last table. He was talking to a certain platinum blonde with an electric blue streak in her hair. Whatever they were talking about, they were laughing about it.  
Marco’s eyes widened when he noticed (holy shit). Is he talking to...? He huffed and hurried over to the table, "Hey. Tom. How goes it?"  
Tom scowled at Marco, "What do you want, Marcus? We're having a conversation."   
"Marco~ You know him? Then again, like..Every single exchange student seems to live in your house." Jackie chuckled.  
"Riiiiiight. No. He lives at my house but. I don't know this demon really. You two have a nice conversation, Jackie." He quickly turned away.  
Tom glared instantly, "I told you to stop calling me that!" He snapped, getting to his feet. "You seem to forget, Marco, I have a damn good secret over your head!"  
Marco quickly looked back at him. "Why don't you just leave me alone? I fucking hate you."  
Jackie raised her hands, "Whoa." She turned and left.   
Tom stomped around the table and got up in Marco's face, which was easy, considering they were almost the same height. "Good! I hate you too! I can't fucking wait until Star fixes this stupid /curse/ so I don't have to be here anymore!"  
“Great! That's what I've been saying since the moment you got here, /demon/, goddamn curse to my family! No one wants you here anyway!"  
Now, usually, Tom would have set Marco on fire but since he didn't have his powers, he settled for socking him square in the jaw, panting heavy. Marco’s head swung to the side from being punch, slowly looking back at him with a hand to his jaw. Marco took a step back before turning away and running.  
He stood there and trembled for a moment before swearing. "Marco!" He ran after him. Marco kept running, hurrying to the boys bathroom, trying to hide from Tom. He locks himself in a stall. Tom hurried into the bathroom, panting. "Marco!" He slapped his forehead, "I’m sorry! I didn't mean it!"  
"Yes, you did...you wanted to hit me."  
He went up to the stall Marco was in, "No! I didn't! It just happened! You have to believe me.."  
He was quiet for a moment before slowly opening the stall. "I’m sorry, Tom..for calling you a demon."  
Tom quickly hugged Marco tightly, "I'm sorry, shit- I'm sorry."  
At first he just pats his back but then wrapped his arms around him tightly "Tom. It’s okay.."  
"I hate hurting people.." He murmured weakly into Marco's shoulder.   
"It’s okay, you didn't hurt me too bad, I swear," he said, rubbing his back. Tom hugged him tighter, starting to shake slightly. "Hey, hey..calm down, it’s alright, I’m not hurt, it’s okay." Marco spoke in a soft comforting tone.  
"It's not okay-" he pulled back, looking at Marco. He looked like he was about to cry as he looked at the bruising mark on Marco's jaw. He gave a shaky breath, shaking his head and suddenly leaving the bathroom and hurried toward the nearest exit.  
"Tom!" He instantly chased after him like tom did him recently, "Tom, wait!"  
"Marco, please leave me alone. I'll see you at your house." He left and practically ran down the sidewalk.  
"..." Marco sighed, turning and going back into the school to get to class.  
When Marco and Star got home, Tom wasn't home, Marco looked around the house for him of course.   
Going up to his mother, he asked, "Where’s Tom?"  
Mrs Diaz shrugged, "He didn't come home any time. Did you two fight more monsters earlier?" Marco's parents had become use to that so the occasional marks on their son didn't bother them as much as normal parents.  
"No, mam, wait did tom really never came back? Oh no.." Marco shook his head looking at stairs.  
"Wait, then where’d you get that mark?" She walked up and gently touched the bruise.  
"Ow!" He jumped back, "Don’t touch it, mom, it hurts."  
"Marco, where'd you get that?"  
"um..me and Tom got in a little disagreement.” Seeing her expression, he added, “Mom, it’s fine."  
Star's eyes widened. "Did he hit you?" Mrs Diaz was clearly very angry now.  
“No! Well yes..but it was my fault, I was taunting him and he apologized after, he didn't mean it."  
She looked positively furious. More than ever. As fate would have it, a certain hell-born boy walked inside. Star hurried over to him, took his hand, and took him to her room before anyone said anything.


	4. THIS ISN'T A CHAPTER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> augh

Listen, mates! I love that you guys love this story so much, I do too, I loved it when Honeybear and I were actually role playing it. We had a lot of stuff planned out (well, I did, at least) and it was nice and fun. However, that was quite a while ago. I don't know how many of you role play, but those of whom that do should understand that you lose muse for role plays after so long and that is what has happened here. We have basically dropped the fandom entirely, we haven't spoken about it for quiet a while. I'm sorry to those of whom that really want to read this more, and wish for me to continue posting, but it's likely we won't continue this. At least, not for a very long time. You never know, our muses could pop back for this. 

On top of all that, the account that Honeybear and I were doing this role play on got deactivated so all of his replies were erased. Now, it's true that I could always fill in his replies but that wouldn't be the same and I would feel bad-- Besides, I don't remember practically any of it.

Again, it's greatly appreciated to get all of the positive feedback, we love it, this is a wonderful fandom! Thank you, we're sorry!


End file.
